Flat plate-shaped electric connectors to be mounted on substrates have been conventionally used as connectors that connect flexible circuit substrates to circuit substrates, and the like.
As this type of electric connectors, for example, there is known a multipolar connector configured such that a first connector and a second connector are fit to each other, in which the first and second connectors are each provided with a plurality of terminal rows, and a conductive shield member is provided between the terminal rows in order to prevent electromagnetic interference between the terminal rows (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In the multipolar connector described in Patent Literature 1, in particular, a shield member 68 is provided between two rows of internal terminals 62 of a second connector 54, and second external terminals 66 are provided in such positions as to at least partly enclose the two rows of internal terminals 62 and the shield member 68 (see, in particular, paragraph 0079 and FIG. 14).
As another connector of this type, for example, there is known a connector having power terminals in which first and second elastic arms 35 and 36 extend to opposite side walls 14 of a housing 10, and first and second contact portions 35C and 36C are formed at distal ends of the first and second elastic arms 35 and 36, respectively, for the purpose of maintaining sufficient elasticity with respect to a counterpart connector, without upsizing the connector (see, for example, Patent Literature 2, in particular, paragraphs 0008, 0034, and 0036 and FIGS. 5 and 7).